Pretty Little Emison
by EmisonOverEveryone
Summary: Girl friends or girlfriends? Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis make that a hard question. Based off of ABC Family's hit series Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I'm (finally) back!

I'm giving you two options;

the story you are about to read is a new story still following Emison.

It takes place after the death and ending of A, and right before Christmas break of the girls senior year.

It's the same time period/storyline with Emison as my last story, it's just going to be different.

So, after reading this first chapter, I want you to comment and tell me if you would rather me continue with this new story, or I could go back to writing the old one.

Thank you for everyone who followed/favorited me and my story!

I had so much going on the past semester in school and had very little time to sit down and write, but now I am on break.

**Side note: **

did you guys see the Christmas special?! How crazy was that?!

Haha, anyway, here we go..

**Chapter One:**

Spencer Hastings sat at one end of the counter in her kitchen with her hair tied up in a ponytail to keep her long brown hair out of her eyes, a coffee cup in her left hand, and her right hand free to turn the pages of her AP French book and cleanly written notes in front of her spread out across of the table.

Aria Montgomery sat at the other end of the Hastings's counter, examining flashcards and highlighting sentences from her notes.

Hanna Marin and Emily Fields were laid out across the Hastings's floor in the living room, quietly exchanging explanations and theories on answers of what could be on the history exam they were studying for.

The door opened and the girls heard heels click-clacking on the Hastings's hardwood floor. All four girls looked up to see Mrs. Hastings walk in carrying a box filled with trays of take-out Chinese food.

"Oh my goodness, thank God, I'm starving!", Hanna yelped, as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Mrs. Hastings smiled and unpacked the boxes of food, "I thought I would bring you girls dinner. Spencer told me you were coming over to study. I figured it was going to be a late night."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Hastings", Aria said while packing up her flashcards and highlighters and putting them away in her overly sized pocketbook, "you came at such a good break time."

Spencer closed her AP French book and neatly squared everything to the side out of the way of the food, she was far from done with studying.

"How is studying going", Mrs. Hastings asked while navigating around the kitchen.

"It's going", Emily joked, grabbing a plate. "I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do very well, Emily", Mrs. Hastings replied while typing away on her work iPhone.

Mrs. Hastings looked up from her iPhone and glanced around the room, "wait a minute, one of you is missing. Where is Alison?"

"She's out on a date", Spencer responded while grabbing an egg roll. "A date? It's exam week and she's out", Mrs. Hastings questioned.

"Mom, she just came back to school, remember? Because she came back so late in the semester they excused her from exams", Spencer replied.

"That's understandable", Mrs. Hastings commented, "well, I'm exhausted and I'm going to shower. Good luck with the rest of your studying and enjoy dinner, girls."

Mrs. Hastings headed upstairs while the four girls sat at the counter, munching away on Chinese food.

"Who is Ali on a date with?", Aria asked while wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I don't really know him, just some guy that Ian used to be friends with, so I'm going to assume he's older", Spencer replied.

"Are you sure she's even out on a date? Earlier today after school she said she was really tired", Emily said, putting her fork down on her plate.

Spencer shrugged, "I guess, that's just what she told me a few hours ago after I invited her to come over to study. Are you done eating already, Em?"

"Um, yeah", Emily replied, "my stomach is feeling a bit upset. It's probably just nerves for the exam tomorrow." Emily shifted in her seat and tucked a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Please", Hanna mumbled while chewing on noodles in her mouth, "you're going to ace it. You have the highest grade in the class."

"Ew, Hanna, chew your food with your mouth closed", Aria joked, putting her hand over Hanna's mouth.

Hanna threw Aria's hand off of her mouth and swallowed her food, "Em, you'll be fine, don't worry about it. Anyway, back to Ali, why don't we call her and see where she's at?"

"Here, I have my phone right here, I'll put her on speaker", Spencer said while tapping away on her phone.

The four girls sat quietly as Spencer's phone dialed out. Emily threw one leg over the over and sat with her hands in her lap.

"Hello", Alison DiLaurentis answered. Emily's eyes widened and a small smile wiped across of her face.

"Heeeeyyyy", all four girls replied in sync. Alison chuckled, "hey guys, what's up?"

"We called to see what you were up to", Spencer said while finishing off her glass of water.

"Well", Alison started, "right now I'm sitting at a table waiting for Josh to get back. He just went to the bathroom."

"Oooohhh, who's Josh", Hanna teased. "I don't want to introduce you guys to him just yet", Alison laughed.

The smile across of Emily's face started to fade. "You should bring him to the party this weekend", Aria offered, "that gives you a few days to get closer to him."

"I'll think about it", Alison responded, "how is studying going?"

"It's going pretty good actually", Spencer responded. "Okay, for Spencer it's going good", Hanna blurted, "for the rest of us, it's torture."

"How about I bring you guys some desert to make it better", Alison laughed. "Yes, definitely yes", Aria quickly responded. "Alright, I'll see you guys in a bit", Alison continued to laugh and hung up.

"I swear, Ali pulls guys so easily", Aria laughed. "Yeah", Spencer stated, "it's almost weird how drawn to her they are."

Emily rolled her eyes and checked her phone. There was a iMessage from Alison. Emily felt her face get warm. She slid her thumb over her screen to unlock her iPhone and read the iMessage.

_Hey Em, I just wanted to apologize for talking about Josh with you on the other end of the phone.. if it's awkward, I won't mention him when I come by soon._

Emily's eyebrows formed together and her jaw tightened. She quickly responded back.

_No, it didn't bother me. Why would it? We've both moved on, it's no big deal._

About two months ago Alison confessed her feelings to Emily and they ended up having a lowkey romance unofficially together. But after a huge argument at Alison's house one night, the two girls split up and never tried to work things out.

Alison started to talk to guys on and off again, while Emily started to see Paige again. The two girls never told their friends about hooking up because Alison was publicly known to be straight, and at the same time, the drama would have been too much.

"Em", Hanna softly questioned trying not to interrupt Spencer and Aria's conversation about the party going on this weekend. Hanna placed her hand on Emily's thigh, "are you okay?" "Yeah, no, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be", Emily smiled, putting her iPhone back down on the table.

"Is it Paige", Hanna asked, "is she freaking out on you again about hanging out with Ali?" Emily shook her head, "no, I'm okay, really. I'm just thinking about this exam tomorrow."

Hanna gave Emily a half smile, "okay, well I don't believe that. But, I'll play along. You know I'm here if you need someone to talk about anything, all of us are. Even Ali, even though she's not here."

Emily silently nodded and returned a smile back to the blonde sitting beside of her.

#####

After finishing eating, the girls got back to studying for their exams in the morning. A little over an hour later, Alison walked through the door carrying a box of deserts ranging from cupcakes, to donuts, to cheesecake slices.

"Look what I have", Alison sang while putting the box down on the counter between Spencer and Aria.

"I'm about to go into a sweets coma, and I'm completely okay with that right now", Aria said, putting down her pencil to grab a cupcake. "A sugar rush is exactly what I needed to finish out this last hour of studying", Spencer stated while picking out which donut to eat.

"Hefty Hanna just might come back out again tonight", Hanna laughed while walking over to the counter.

Alison looked over at Emily who was concentrated on the floor, flipping through pages of a textbook. The blonde grabbed a cupcake and walked over to the brunette.

"I brought your favorite", Alison said, squatting down to the floor to hand Emily the desert. Emily's lips curled into a small smile, "thanks, but, no thanks. You know I'm trying to stay fit."

"Em, seriously? Your body is super toned. There is no fat anywhere. I think you're okay to have one little cupcake", Alison said, holding the cupcake out for Emily to take.

Emily sighed, "fine. Only because you know it's my favorite." Emily took the cupcake from Alison's hands and slightly touched her fingers.

"Sorry", Emily stated, quickly breaking her eye contact with the blonde. Alison smiled, "don't be." Emily felt her stomach turn.

Alison stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Emily's phone started vibrating on the counter. "Emily, phone", Spencer called out.

"Who is it", Emily replied while munching on her cupcake. "Your girlfriend", Spencer said while tossing Emily her ringing iPhone.

Alison raised her eyebrow and looked over at Emily. "She's not my girlfriend", Emily replied, rolling her eyes as she answered the phone, "hello?"

"What is the deal with them anyway", Aria asked while licking the remains of her cupcake off of her fingers. "I think they're together, without being together", Spencer replied.

"That's stupid", Alison commented. "Maybe they're just working on things first before getting back together. They do have a history and that can be hard to fix fast", Aria responded innocently.

"A bad history, like the dark ages or slavery or something", Alison huffed. "Okay, comparing their relationship to slavery is a little bit dramatic, don't you think", Spencer replied.

Alison crossed her arms, "whatever, Paige is bad news for Emily. I don't like her." Hanna laughed, "well we all already know that, Ali. I think everyone knows you and Paige aren't exactly besties."

Emily walked over and threw the cupcake paper in the trashcan. "What are you guys talking about", Emily asked while wiping her hands of crumbs.

"Just the dark ages and slavery", Alison responded. Emily questioningly looked at all of the girls, "sure.. anyway, I'm about to head home. It's starting to get late and I have to drop something off at Paige's house before I go home."

Alison's lips pressed into a hard line. "Alright, be careful on the way home. Text me when you get there", Spencer said. "I'll send a text out in our group message. I'll see you guys tomorrow before exams at breakfast", Emily responded. "Bye Em", Aria and Hanna said almost in sync together.

"Em", I'm about to leave too, can you wait a minute", Alison said, putting her hand on Emily's arm. Alison turned back to Spencer, Aria and Hanna, "I need to leave to, I told my dad I would be home twenty minutes ago and he's probably borderline of having a stroke right now."

"We'll see you tomorrow morning", Aria said. Alison turned back to Emily, "okay, I'm ready."

Emily and Alison walked out of Spencer's kitchen and outside towards their cars. "So", Alison started the conversation first, "you and Paige.."

"We're not together", Emily said, "not yet anyway." "Not yet", Alison questioned. "Yeah, we're just really getting back into the groove of things, you know? We didn't want to jump back into something and have it so down hill faster than it started."

Alison looked at Emily, "Em, does she even make you happy?" Emily stopped to look at Alison in the eyes, "what does that mean?" "It means is she really the person you want to get breakfast with in the morning and kiss goodnight to at night", Alison quickly responded.

"Is Josh that person for you", Emily snapped back. "Okay, we're not talking about him right now", Alison stated, her icy blue eyes seeming to darken.

"But we were talking about relationships, so I figured your love life was fair game, too", Emily said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Look, I know you don't like Paige, but you don't have to attack me and my relationship because of it", Emily finished.

"This isn't about Paige", Alison said, her voice raising. "Really? Then what is it about, Ali", Emily asked, waiting for the blonde's response.

"Nothing", Alison sharply responded, walking again towards her car. "Ali", Emily called out. Alison opened her car door, "Em, just forget it. I didn't mean to piss you off. If I had known you were this serious about her, I wouldn't have even asked."

Emily walked closer to Alison, "you're driving my mind in circles right now, what do you even mean?"

Alison stepped halfway into her car, "Nothing, Emily. I'll see you tomorrow." The blonde shut her car door and started her car to pull out of the Hastings's driveway.

Emily got into her car and headed towards Paige's house, replaying the past five minutes in her head over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Emily pulled up at her ex-girlfriend's house and knocked on the front door. Within seconds Paige opened the stern wooden door and smiled at Emily, "hey, I'm glad you came." Emily smiled and walked in, "I can't stay long", she said while unzipping her book bag to grab Paige's chemistry textbook.

"Here you go", Emily stated, holding the textbook out to Paige. "Thank you", Paige said, grabbing the book from Emily. Paige's house was quiet, her mom and dad already both asleep. It was 11:00PM and Emily knew she had to be home and head to bed soon as well.

"Is something wrong", Paige asked, looking curiously at the tan girl in front of her. "No, I'm just really tired. It was a long night studying at Spencer's tonight", Emily replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure that's it", Paige said, taking a step closer to Emily, "you didn't even kiss me when you first got here." Emily sighed, "it's really nothing, I'm just stressed about this exam in the morning."

"Well, why don't I help you un-stress, come here, I'll massage you", Paige said, taking Emily's hand and pulling her upstairs. Emily softly pulled her hand back, "no, Paige, I can't. I told you I can't stay long, I need to be home really soon."

"Emily, you've stayed at my house way later than this before, and that was during the A drama. Tell me what's wrong", Paige stated, letting go of Emily's hand. Emily look in a breath, "if you ask me one more time I'm going to lose it."

Paige shot Emily a mad facial expression, "okay, whatever." Emily knew Paige was a bit over sensitive, so she tried to make her feel better, "It really isn't you, okay? It's me", Emily claimed, pulling Paige into a hug.

While Emily had her arms around Paige's neck, all she could think about was what happened outside of the Hastings's house with Alison. Alison's words had Emily thinking really hard about what she wanted. Was Paige the person who made Emily's world a better place? Was she who Emily would want to wake up to in the mornings and fall asleep with at night?

Paige let go of Emily and it broke Emily's thought process. "Do you want to grab breakfast in the morning", Paige asked, smiling. "I'm eating with the girls..", Emily started, but she could see Paige's smile fade, "..but you could come with if you'd like?" "Really? Alright, I'll meet you guys at the grill then", Paige stated.

Emily pulled out her iPhone to check the time, "I had better get going, I need to shower and get some sleep." Paige nodded, "yeah, me too. I'll see you in the morning", she said, leaning forward to kiss Emily. Emily turned her face to the side which caused her cheek to meet with Paige's lips instead of her own lips.

Paige pulled back and her eyebrows pulled together, but she decided to just drop it and avoid an argument. "See you in the morning", Emily said, quickly turning to leave to get inside of her car and head home.

#####

"Alison, wake up sweetheart, it's 6:15", Mr. DiLaurentis said, softly nudging the blonde who was lying in her bed, sleeping. Alison rolled over and put her head under her pillow, "no, go away."

Mr. DiLaurentis laughed, "today's the last day before Christmas break, come on, you need to get up and get ready if you want to meet your friends for breakfast." Alison moaned and sat up, "fine."

Mr. DiLaurentis leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead, and then turned to walk out her bedroom. Alison got up from the bed and shivered from being out of her warm covers.

The blonde made her bed and picked out her outfit for the day. Jeans, a soft sweater and ankle high boots would be the choice for the day. Cute and comfortable.

Alison showered, got dressed, grabbed her pocketbook, phone, and keys and headed downstairs. "You're down early", Jason DiLaurentis said, sitting at the table drinking his morning protein shake. Jason was sweaty from just getting back from the gym. He goes early every weekday morning at 5:30 and gets back around 7.

"Yeah, I'm meeting the girls for breakfast", Alison replied making a face, "you stink, go shower." Jason rolled his eyes, "this is the scent of a man, Ali. I wouldn't expect you to know." Alison's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red, "what does that supposed to mean?"

Jason ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "you only date boys." A silent sigh of relief came over Alison and she straightened back up and cleared her throat, "shut up. I don't see your manly scent working on the girls around here."

Jason smirked, "that's because I only talk to women." Mr. DiLaurentis walked into the kitchen, holding his mug of coffee, "sure you do." Alison chuckled and walked over to her dad and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm leaving, I'll see you guys this afternoon."

"Have a good day at school", Mr. DiLaurentis said while getting out food to prepare for breakfast. "Try not to be stupid", Jason commented. "Try not to be ugly", Alison replied, walking out of the door.

#####

Aria, Spencer, and Hanna were sitting on one side at a table in Dana's Breakfast Grill. It was a family owned restaurant that had been around for a long time.

"I'm so stressed for my exam", Spencer stated, rubbing her temple. Hanna rolled her eyes, "Spence, please, the worst you'll get is a 92." Aria softly chuckled while scheming over a menu, "yeah, she's right, you'll do fine."

Just then the front door opened and Emily walked in to the grill with Paige a step behind her.

"Ali's going to kill Em", Hanna spoke first, looking at Emily and Paige. Spencer and Aria both looked up from their menu's on the table. "Oh my God", Aria commented, looking at Paige. Spencer smiled, "well this is about to be a fun morning."

The two brunettes sat on the opposite side of the table of the three girls. "Hi guys", Emily stated, smiling and pulling out her chair to sit down across from Aria. "Good morning", Aria chimed. "Hey Em, and heyyyy Paige, we didn't know you were coming too", Hanna said leaning her face against her propped up hand and smiling.

Paige settled in her seat, "yeah, I didn't know I was coming until late last night. I miss being around you guys, how are you?"

"Stressed", Spencer sighed, "how have you been?" Emily disconnected from the group's conversation and her eyes focused on the scene outside of the grill. Through the huge glass window, the brunette could see blonde lose curls flowing through the wind.

Emily couldn't look away, she was memorized. The blonde shut her car door and slightly smiled at guy walking by saying hello to her. Emily could see that the guy was clearly into the blonde, but the girl could not careless about the attention the guy was trying to give her. She was beautiful. The way she walked even had Emily's mouth watering.

The blonde girl walked through the door of the restaurant and looked around until she spotted her friends at a table and started walking to them, but her smile quickly faded.

"Hi, girls", Alison said, sitting down on the end of the table so that she wasn't on either side of anyone, but sat between Emily and Aria. Paige's body tensed up and Emily could have sworn that Alison's body also did too.

"We haven't ordered yet", Hanna replied. Alison put her pocketbook down on the ground and put her iPhone on the table, "thanks for waiting for me, I'm starving."

Emily's brown eyes and Alison's blue eyes met and Emily's face flushed red as she quickly looked away. Alison let out a small breath and her lips curved into a soft smirk.

Paige caught every movement of what happened and shot Emily a look. Emily looked at Paige and quietly spoke, "what's wrong?" Paige shook her head, "nothing", she replied, coldly.

"So what's the plan for after school today", Aria said while sending a text to Ezra. "Sean is having a party tonight", Hanna replied, "we could go to that tonight."

"That actually sounds fun", Alison commented. "I don't know how you guys could be thinking of anything but food and exams right now", Spencer said closing her menu.

"Spence, you're going to do fine. Stop stressing for an hour to at least eat breakfast", Emily said, placing her hand out to squeeze Spencer's. The super smart youngest Hastings replied, "okay", she said softly smiling back at Emily.

"Wait, you said Sean is having a party? Are you sure you want to go to that Hanna", Aria asked, setting her iPhone down. "Yeah, it's been well over a year since our break up, we've both moved on", Hanna replied.

A young girl with long black hair walked up to the table and smiled at the girls, "Hi ladies." The girl scanned her eyes at all six of the ladies at the table and titled her head and smirked when she saw Emily, "I'm Leah, and I'll taking your order today."

Alison narrowed her eyes at Leah, watching her very closely. "Thank God you're here Leah, because my stomach is about to eat itself", Hanna said while continuing to give her order.

The girls placed their orders with Leah and Emily was the only one who hadn't ordered yet. The waitress smiled widely at Emily, who was still glancing over her menu, "do you need some help, pretty girl?"

Alison's eyebrow arched and she sat up straight in her chair, throwing one leg over the over under the table. Emily shyly smiled at the waitress's compliment, "um, I think I know what I want." The tan girl proceeded to give her order and as Leah wrote it down on her notepad. "Okay, sweetheart, I'll bring your food to you as soon as I can", Leah said, throwing in a wink before turning to walk away.

Hanna and Aria burst into a laugh after the waitress was out of sight, "Em, she's so into you", Aria said while laughing and holding onto Hanna's arm, who was also laughing.

"Yeah, if I would have been you Paige, I would have definitely marked my territory", Hanna commented. "I was in shock myself", Paige replied, "I'm used to guys making a move on her, but usually girls don't, especially girly one's at that."

"Maybe she was just being nice, for a good tip", Emily replied, rolling her eyes at her friends laughing at her. "If she wants a good tip I'll tell her next time she puts on fake eyelashes to make sure they are actually glued to the right parts of her eyelids", Alison said sharply.

"Woooooaaahhhhh there, tiger", Spencer chuckled, "put that old Alison DiLaurentis back in her place before she full on comes back out." All of the girls chuckled except for Paige.

Alison shrugged and Emily looked at the blonde. Emily could have sworn that maybe a slight vibe a jealously was coming over Alison, or maybe that might have just been what Emily wanted to see.

"Are we going to Sean's tonight or not", Alison said, trying to change the subject. "Yeah, it sounds fun", Aria replied. Hanna nodded, "I'm down." Spencer agreed, "yeah, I'll need to celebrate after this last exam."

Alison looked at Emily, "Em?" Emily's body felt warm at the sound of hearing Alison calling her name, "yeah, it sounds like a good time." The blonde smiled at the brunette and Emily couldn't help but to smile back when she was looking into the blue pool of Alison's eyes.

Paige interrupted the glance, "so we're not doing dinner tonight, Emily?" Emily broke her contact from Alison and turned to her ex-girlfriend, "what?"

"You said a few days ago that on the last day of exams we could go out of town to have dinner", Paige replied with annoyance in her voice. Emily shifted in her seat and Alison knew that meant Emily was thinking.

"The party would be really fun", Spencer chimed in, trying to help her friend out, "you could definitely come with us if you wanted to." Alison glared at Spencer, giving her a look that frightened most people.

"I'll think about it, thanks", Paige said, giving Spencer a small smile. Emily broke her contact from Paige and forced a slight smile.

"Tonight should be a great night", Hanna said cheerfully. Alison sarcastically smiled and played along, "yeah, just wonderful."


End file.
